


Breathe

by Robin_tCJ



Series: Lace [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bingo square prompt is 'breathplay'.</p><p>Right now, Tony's most favourite thing about Steve is his ass.<br/>Specifically, the way it's currently peeking out of the bottom of a pair of white, lacy panties.<br/>The thing most people don't know about Steve is how ... adventurous he can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony's had a bit of a charmed life, he knows. Well, besides the whole overbearing-father-slash-murderous-replacement-father-figure, shrapnel-in-his-chest-being-kept-alive-by-an-arc-reactor-he-had-to-build-in-a-cave thing. But other than that. He's got money, he's famous in a mostly-good way, he's got people like Pepper and Rhodey in his corner. He's got a flying suit of armour. He's an Avenger.

But his favourite part? His absolute, no-holds-barred, complete favourite thing about his charmed life?

Steve Rogers.

Captain America himself.

The star-spangled man with an ass that could stop traffic.

Well, okay, that's maybe not how the song goes, but if nothing else, Tony is well-known for his innovations on previously obsolete products.

Tony has many favourite things about Steve. He could compose an ode, were he asked. Goodness, and justice, and kindness – generosity, heart, wit.

But right now, Tony's most favourite thing about Steve is his ass.

Specifically, the way it's currently peeking out of the bottom of a pair of white, lacy panties.

The thing most people don't know about Steve is how ... _adventurous_ he can be.

When Tony had first managed to fall into bed with Captain America – and isn't _that_ a story – he'd thought it would be nice to get his hands on that body, that hard muscle and those big pecs and those gorgeous thighs. And it had been. It had been so, so nice.

But the second time they'd slept together, Tony had swatted at Steve's ass cheek with a flat hand while he'd been sucking his cock, and Steve had gone off like a geyser, coming so hard Tony had choked, and Steve had spent long minutes shaking with the force of his aftershocks.

So the third time, Tony had crawled over Steve's body, straddling those perfect, narrow hips, sliding his cock against Steve's and reaching up with his hand and holding Steve's wrists together over his head, and Steve had whined, had panted, had shivered and undulated his hips. When Tony had bitten at his lips, let his chest slide against Steve's pert little pink nipples, Steve had cried out and begged – _begged –_ Tony to let him come.

So Tony had made it his mission to explore the limits of Steve's sexual boundaries. So far, he hadn't come up with many limits.

This evening, he'd laid out Steve's little outfit, wondering idly whether Steve would balk at the idea or welcome it. He'd warned Steve, early on, that he would have the security cameras on in his suite whenever he sent Steve up without him. If Steve asked him to delete footage, he would – so far, Steve hadn't asked it of him, so he knows he'll be able to look later and see how the lingerie affected Steve initially.

He's also going to ask, of course.

The panties are a high-cut brief style that's meant to cover Steve's hip bones, keep his thighs framed attractively. Tony leans in the doorway and continues looking at him from the back. Steve's hands fidget, like he wants to turn but he's waiting for instruction.

So Tony just keeps looking. At the high curve of the flowery fabric, the way he can see the skin tone through the sheer lace, at how those perfectly round cheeks are just visible out the bottom, at how the lace disappears into the furrow of Steve's crack. The straight line of the waistband cuts across the top of those curves, perfectly framing the little divots of Steve's lower back, showing off the narrowness of his waist before his body curves out to those big, wide shoulders.

Tony looks back down Steve's body. He's tall enough that there are several inches of thick, muscular thigh above the white lace stay-up stockings he's wearing, as well. The sheer white fabric makes his skin look smooth. He's standing stock still, hands in front of him. His legs are slightly spread, showing off the lines of his body as he stands in parade rest.

Tony lets a small grin spread across his face, and looks back up at Steve's neck.

He's torn. He wants to say the panties are his favourite part of the ensemble. They're so delicate and soft, which isn't usually something Tony would associate with Steve.

That said, there's a supple white leather collar around Steve's long, muscular throat that is currently competing for his attention.

Tony steps into the room, and moves up close behind Steve. He doesn't quite touch him, just moves in close so he can feel the heat of his skin, smell the scent of arousal in the air.

Steve's skin flushes, but he keeps still.

Tony reaches a hand up, ghosts fingertips along the edge of the lace panties, just at the bottom where they curve so beautifully over Steve's ass. The muscle twitches, jumps just a bit, and Steve takes in a quick breath.

“Have you been waiting long?” Tony asks conversationally.

“No,” Steve says. He does an admirable job of keeping his voice steady, going by the way goose bumps are raising on the skin of his ribs.

Tony lets his hand trail gently up Steve's spine, watching Steve's skin tremble at the touch, until he reaches the collar. He dips two fingers in the top, loops them around the soft leather, and lets his knuckles dig into the muscle there, the full-body shift as Steve swallows, tightening the length of it around Tony's fingers.

“Remember how we talked about safe words?” Tony purrs into his ear, leaning in close.

Steve huffs out a breath. “Yes. Green,” he answers, voice still steady.

“Good. Remember how I asked you about things you might like to try? Would you still like to try them?”

“Yes,” Steve answers, swallowing hard again. Tony slips a third finger in between skin and collar, and sees the leather just barely start to bite into Steve's flesh. Just a little extra pressure.

“How do the panties feel?”

Steve shudders. “God, Tony,” he breathes, voice a little strained, a little deeper, with the pressure of the collar around his throat. He takes a second to compose himself before speaking again. “They're softer than I thought they'd be.”

“Yeah? Thought the lace might be scratchy?”

“It's not,” Steve sighs.

“No, it's not. I wanted you to be comfortable.” Tony moves around Steve's side, until he's more in front of him than behind, sliding his fingers along the inside of the collar until his knuckles are pressing in, just a little, at Steve's jugular.

Steve's eyes track down to meet his, and his pupils are dilated. Tony raises an eyebrow, watches as Steve darts his tongue out to wet his lips. Tony takes a step back, letting his arm straighten, so he can look down Steve's body from the front.

The white lace of the panties rides high on Steve's hips, just hiding the jut of his hip bones. His cock, more than half hard, is mostly snug in the panties, pushed in sideways, though the head of it is just poking out of the waistband.

Tony feels his own cock jump a little, at the sight. Steve's abs tremble a little, and Tony reaches his free hand out to pet them, gently, almost without thought.

Steve gasps at the contact, as Tony's index finger just gently traces the dip of his navel. His belly flutters again, and Tony lets his hand run up the muscles, to cup around one of those impressive pecs, and brushes his thumb across a nipple. Steve shivers again, the little pink nub rising and hardening at the touch.

“The stockings are nice,” Tony murmurs, glancing back down Steve's body. “Your legs will feel so smooth wrapped around me.”

Steve closes his eyes, swallowing audibly. “Please,” he breathes. “Please.”

“Please what, sweetheart?”

Steve lets out a strained chuckle. “I'm not even sure. Just – touch me. Let me – let me touch you, something.”

Tony brushes his thumb across Steve's nipple again, then starts pulling him forward, toward the bed, by the collar around his throat.

“I should have thought of getting a leash,” Tony murmurs, almost to himself.

Steve stumbles, losing his composure at the words. Tony wants to crow with glee, but mostly he just wants to have thought of a leash before now.

“Next time,” Tony grins, meeting Steve's eyes. Steve nods jerkily.

When he reaches the bed, Tony sits down on it, pulling on the collar until Steve kneels in front of him.

The bed isn't high off the ground. Steve is taller than Tony, by more than Tony is willing to admit, but not so tall that when he's kneeling, their eyes are level. No, with Tony sitting on the bed, he's just a little higher than Steve, and Steve has to look up at him.

Tony bends his head, just a little, all he needs, to capture Steve's mouth with his.

Steve meets the kiss with fervour, moaning against Tony's skin, lips wet and slick and warm. Tony lets his tongue slip out, tease at the seam of Steve's, and Steve opens instantly, welcoming him.

He tastes like mint, he must have brushed his teeth shortly before Tony entered the room. Steve moans again as Tony deepens the kiss, stretching Steve's neck up to meet the onslaught, and then Tony wriggles a fourth finger into the collar.

He brings his other hand up, wrapping it around Steve's throat. He's not putting on any pressure with it – it's only there to ground Steve, to give him a steady contact to concentrate on, should he need it. Plus, this way Tony can feel the pounding of Steve's pulse under his hand.

Steve's breath isn't quite laboured yet, but the moan he lets out is a little more strangled.

Tony breaks the kiss slowly, pulling back gently, though Steve chases after him insistently enough that Tony leans back in for another quick, gentle kiss.

“Did you prep yourself?” Tony asks him, a little surprised at the gravelly quality of his own voice.

Steve pants a little, eyes foggy. “Yeah,” he says, after a moment. After the words filter into his lust-addled brain. God, Tony enjoys this.

“Did you use a plug?” Tony asks him, glancing down. Steve's cock has hardened fully, so it's standing straight, pointed up to his navel, halfway out of the panties. The tip of it is glossy, slightly wet.

“N-no,” Steve says, closing his eyes. “Just my fingers.”

Tony loves that idea. Of Steve sliding lube-slick fingers into himself, stretching and filling and panting as he gets ready for Tony to fuck him. He idly wonders if Steve jerked off while he did it, or if he just fingered himself, saving his arousal for Tony.

“Are you slick enough that I can just slide right in?” Tony purrs, leaning in so his breath floats over Steve's ear.

Steve shudders, full-bodied, hands clenching on Tony's knees. “Please,” he whispers.

“Open your eyes,” Tony says, and they pop open almost comically fast. Steve looks up at him, the blue of his irises only a thin band around dark, hooded eyes.

“Good,” Tony says, pulling his fingers out from the collar, and straightening his back, pulling away. Steve makes a low sound of loss, and Tony grins, reaching down for the hem of his shirt.

As soon as he grasps it and starts to pull it over his head, Steve's deft fingers are at his fly, working to pull Tony's cock out of his slacks. It doesn't take long – Steve is very good with his hands, and he gets the fly undone without any effort. Tony lifts his hips to help, and Steve pulls the pants down to his ankles, pushing at them while Tony raises first one bare foot, then the other, so he's naked, sitting on the side of the bed.

Steve leans forward and presses a kiss to Tony's collar bone, then down toward his nipple, bowing his back and tracing his tongue along Tony's belly, obviously headed south for his cock.

Tony reaches down and grabs hold of the collar again, using it to keep Steve from moving any lower, and Steve lets out a whine. Tony chuckles, pulling him up so Steve has to meet his eyes.

“Sweetheart, you look so sweet in those panties,” Tony breathes at him, gaze intense. He glances back down, at the contrast of that delicate fabric against Steve's smooth skin. “If you suck me, I won't be able to last long enough to fuck you.”

Steve's eyes flutter, and he licks his lips again.

“So why don't you crawl up on the bed, here, and show me how pretty your panties and your stockings are going to feel against my skin?”

Steve doesn't hesitate – he's up in an instant, crawling over the bed, lying in the middle. Tony watches the way his muscles play under the skin, the way the lacy fabric shifts and pulls with each movement. Steve tugs at Tony's hand to pull him over his body.

Tony obliges, hovering over Steve, letting his cock slide against Steve's. It's wet, drooling, and hot. Tony feels a creak in the back of his throat as he lowers himself, between Steve's powerful thighs, pressing a kiss to the middle of Steve's breastbone.

He slides a hand up the inside of Steve's thigh, and Steve moans even as he lifts his leg, lets Tony have full access. Tony shivers as the lace brushes against his cock, the sensation a contrast from Steve's smooth, soft skin. The stockings against his legs are silk, smooth, and Tony realizes with a shiver that Steve had shaved his legs before he put them on, so the skin under the sheer netting is just as smooth.

Tony groans, and pushes Steve's panties aside so he can press questing fingers to the furled skin of his hole, the groan turning into a happy moan when he finds the skin relaxed and slick with lube, just as Steve had said.

He trusts Steve, of course, but he still feels the need to check and make sure – the games are fun, the games are amazing, but the last thing Tony would want is to hurt Steve. He may be stronger, tougher, more impressive than Tony in every physical way, but still, Tony can't help the feeling.

Steve moans and tilts his hips up, and Tony knows a directive when he hears one, so he pushes Steve's thigh up, up, up, until Steve's hips are angled right, until Steve wraps that leg around Tony's waist, and, keeping the panties pulled aside just enough to expose Steve's entrance to him, pushes forward just enough to get the head of his cock inside, just a bit – hot and tight and slick. Steve moans, pushing back, trying to take Tony deeper.

The way the lace fabric slides against his cock, the contrast of sensation between Steve's smooth hole and the pebbly fabric as Tony pushes in, nearly undoes him.

Tony reaches up for the collar again, knuckles pressing into the side of Steve's neck, and tightens his grip, twists it a little, cutting off most of Steve's air.

Not completely – if they take it that far it won't be this early – but just enough that Steve can feel it, that slightly light-headed, tingly feeling.

Steve's face turns a little red, his eyes fluttering, and catches his lower lip in between his teeth, biting into it.

“Good?” Tony breathes, pulling his cock out part way and thrusting back in.

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve moans, his voice strained beyond Tony's expectations, breathy and harsh and needy.

Tony thrusts again, and again, his body already tingling. Between the wet, slick heat of Steve's asshole, tight around him, and the way Steve's hands are clenching desperately into the bedding, the way his head is thrown back in ecstasy, Tony knows he won't last much longer. He can only take so much, and Steve is so good, so perfect for him, that he's already approaching his orgasm with the determination of a freight train.

Tony twists the collar a little more, cutting off just a little bit more of Steve's air, and all at once Steve is coming, spasming around him, clenching. Tony looks down, mesmerized as Steve's cock jumps, still half-trapped in the panties, hot fluid spurting out, slick between them.

Tony redoubles his efforts, thrusting faster, pushing harder, keeping his hand twisted just right as Steve's orgasm keeps dragging out, his whole body shaking and shivering under Tony as he struggles to get enough oxygen.

Tony knows Steve must be feeling dizzy, must be feeling like his whole body is centred around his lungs and his cock, that his body is shivering like a live wire.

All at once, Tony lets go of the collar, bringing his hand down to push Steve's other thigh up, tilting him back and thrusting harder, once, twice, and on the third time he feels his toes tingle, feels his balls tighten, and then he's coming, hot and hard into Steve's body, his come making it that much slicker, hotter, wetter. Tony's vision whites out, he can hear his own voice cry out, and Steve is moaning under him, somehow still clenching, still wringing out the last of his orgasm.

Tony falls forward, letting Steve's legs fall down abruptly, cock still twitching a little, gasping for air.

After two or three deep breaths, he feels like he can lift his head again, and he looks up at Steve, who is red-faced, slack, blinking as he comes back down to earth as well.

“Fuck, Steve, you're so gorgeous,” Tony murmurs, pressing a light kiss to Steve's jaw. “So good for me.”

“God, Tony, that was – I've never – God,” Steve gasps, panting.

“Good?”

“God, yeah,” he breathes.

Tony grins, presses another kiss to his jaw, then gently, carefully, pulls out, the slick heat relaxed around him. He feels a little trickle of his own release follow his cock out, knows that if he made Steve turn over, he'd see his asshole stretched and leaking, clenching around nothing, but Tony needs at least a half hour before he can go again, and the sight would _definitely_ make him want to go again.

“We're doing that again,” Steve breathes, smirking down at him.

“Go to sleep,” Tony says, rolling off Steve and curling up beside him, letting his head rest on Steve's sweaty shoulder. He reaches out and unbuckles the collar, rubbing a thumb over the smooth skin of Steve's throat once it's exposed. He lays the collar on the pillow beside Steve's head.

Steve wraps an arm around him, gathering him close.

“But keep the panties on,” Tony murmurs, already feeling himself starting to drift off to sleep. “I'm gonna wanna fuck you in them again in the morning.”

Steve lets out a breathy chuckle. “Thank God,” he says, just as Tony drifts off to sleep.

 

 


	2. NSFW fan-art by Clobeast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amazing, talented, wonderful [Clobeast](http://archiveofourown.org/users/clobeast/pseuds/clobeast) has drawn Steve in his pretty white panties and I COULD DIE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, Clobeast is fantastic and amazing and ridiculously talented.

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10621677)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Breathe Lingerie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621677) by [clobeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clobeast/pseuds/clobeast)




End file.
